1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a message signaling device particularly by light means for a telephone installation whose users are provided with analog stations, as well as telephone stations equipped for this purpose.
2. Description of the Background
As an additional possibility of use favorable to users, private telephone installations tend to have telephone stations equipped with lamps, known as message stations, which make it possible to signal to the user of a station that a message has been received for him, such as use being required, for example, in hotel telephone installations.
A first standard solution with telephone installations whose stations are of the analog type, consists in using lines which have an additional wire providing the lighting of a message lamp. However, such a solution increases the cost in the case of new installations and requires a running of the connecting wiring of the existing installations.
A second standard solution consists in having a particular frequency signal generated by telephone exchange equipment of the installation and in sending this signal to the station concerned. However, here again, the solution is relatively costly.